Aritos de manzana
by Deraka
Summary: Lee desconoce que hay una razón oculta por la que Tenten siempre come aritos de manzana. [drabble. LeeTen]


**Aritos de manzana.**

_By_: Deraka.

-¡Ey!, ¡Tenten!- la susodicha levantó la vista para ver a su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee, corriendo hacia el banco en el que en ese momento estaba ella sentada.

-Hola, Lee.- ella le devolvió el saludo, sonriente. Finalmente se paró enfrente a su compañera y apoyó las manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera. – ¿Pasa algo? Parece que tienes prisa.

- Estoy buscando a Gai-sensei, ¿lo has visto?- Tenten se encogió de hombros mientras mordisqueaba algo.

-No desde esta mañana, ¿Por qué?

-Me prometió que me daría una clase especial después de la reunión con los demás jounin.

La muchacha de los moños puso los ojos en blanco, aquel chico no sabía hacer otra cosa que entrenar y entrenar. ¿Cómo podía conservar esas energías después de la dura clase a la que se habían visto sometidos hacía apenas unas horas? Levantó los ojos hacia el moreno para descubrir la mirada curiosa y divertida que éste le dirigía en aquel momento.

-¿Qué estás comiendo?- preguntó, aún sabiendo de sobra cual iba a ser la respuesta, mientras miraba la bolsa que reposaba en su regazo. De repente a Tenten le costaba trabajo tragar.

-A-aritos de manzana.- contestó con una sonrisa tímida. Observó a su compañero de equipo reír ante la respuesta. – ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Perdona.- se disculpó tratando de ahogar la risa. – Es que me parece curioso, casi siempre que te veo comiendo alguna golosina es ésa. Realmente te encantan los aritos de manzana ¿verdad?.

Ante las palabras de su compañero, que venían acompañadas de una de sus brillantes sonrisas, la chica no pudo más que bajar la cabeza, luchando porque no se notase el evidente sonrojo de sus mejillas. No tuvo fuerzas más que de asentir con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo.

-¡Oh!- reparó entonces Lee.- Voy a tener que darme prisa si quiero encontrar a sensei. Nos vemos mañana, Tenten. Disfruta de los aritos.- el chico de desproporcionadas cejas golpeó juguetonamente la frente de la chica con su dedo índice, a la par que le guiñaba un ojo antes de echar a correr de nuevo. A la chica le faltó tiempo para reaccionar, tras aquel cariñoso gesto por parte de su compañero.

-Ah… ¡Hasta mañana, Lee!- para cuando pudo decirlo, el moreno ya llevaba un trecho de carrera. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, pudo oír a su compañera despedirse y se volvió nuevamente agitando la mano con su perenne sonrisa.

Solo cuando el chico de pelo a lo cazo hubo desaparecido del todo por el camino, Tenten se permitió relajarse, recostando su espalda contra el respaldo del banco y reflexionando mientras capturaba entre sus labios un nuevo arito. El característico sabor de su golosina preferida invadió su boca al instante, y la chica no pudo evitar formularse la pregunta de si los labios de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche tendrían el mismo sabor que ella ahora degustaba. La sola idea hizo que su cara enrojeciera al instante. "Por Dios, ¿Pero en qué locura estoy pensando?".

Su mirada bajó hasta la bolsa que descansaba en su regazo. Era verdad lo que antes había dicho su compañero, los aritos de manzana no eran de las gominolas más populares que digamos. Resultaba más lógico que la gente se pirrase por las nubes, los regalices o las lenguas de gato. A muchas, el sabor de los aritos de manzana les resultaba ácido, o empalagoso, simplemente jamás se había molestado en probarlo en condiciones… pero para ella las cosas eran muy diferentes: eran blanditos, dulces y verdes. El resto de las chicas no sabían apreciar aquello. Pero para ella que sí sabía, aquel le resultaba el sabor más maravilloso del mundo. Y, casi sin poder evitarlo, se había vuelto imprescindible para ella.

Dirigió una vez más su mirada hacia el camino por el que el chico había desaparecido no hacía mucho. Una sonrisa algo triste se fue formando poco a poco en sus labios. Y es que Tenten jamás sería capaz de confesarle a Lee que el motivo por el que le gustaban tanto los aritos de manzana era porque le recordaban a él.

**OWARI.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA:**

¡Increíble pero cierto! Creo que está de más decir que esta idea me asaltó mientras comía aritos de manzana. Puede parecer descabellado comparar a un personaje de Naruto (en general, a un personaje de anime xD) con una golosina (era lo que me faltaba para probar que estoy chalada xD), pero a mí me resultó una comparación divertida y tierna. Sobretodo porque recae sobre mi ADORADO Lee!

Nunca he llegado a escribir nada centrándome en ello, pero Rock Lee es mi personaje preferido (seguido muy de cerca por Sasuke) de Naruto, y me encanta cualquier pareja que pueda tener, desde Sakura hasta Naruto, pasando por Gai, Neji, Tenten (por supuesto) Gaara, Hinata o hasta Shikamaru (siempre y cuando estén bien llevadas!). Quizás por ello, y aunque hace bastante que no publico nada de esta serie (en general hace mucho que no publico nada nuevo xD) sentía la necesidad de hacerle este pequeño homenaje golosinero xDDD. Solo espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un lindo review para demostrarlo ejejeje. Al menos me siento orgullosa de contribuir a la poco cultivada sección de LeeTen (no entiendo que la gente no lea/escriba nada sobre estos dos… si hacen una pareja preciosa!!).

Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Deraka.**

29 de octubre de 2006

23:15


End file.
